L'autre monde
by Always Silver Pen
Summary: Lorsque David, Jalil, Christopher et April sont transportés à Everworld, Morgan McCuller est emmenée avec eux. Arrivés dans ce monde étrange et dangereux, ils vont devoir se serrer les coudes et mettrent leurs différences de côtés. Seulement entre les dieux qui rêvent de leur faire la peau et Senna qui rôde dans les parages, les choses ne sont pas si simples...
1. Un jour comme les autres

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Voici ma première fanfiction sur le monde d'Everworld (oui, je sais, j'ai douze ans de retard XD). L'idée m'est venue lors de ma deuxième relecture de ces livres parce que je me suis dit qu'il y avait largement de quoi faire en ajoutant un cinquième personnage (et en plus, ça permettrait de voir d'autres scènes, ce qui se passait pendant que le narrateur était occupé).  
_

_Je précise que le personnage que j'ai introduit n'est pas une Mary-Sue. C'est une jeune fille de 17 ans comme les autres, avec son passé, ses qualités, ses défauts, ses envies... Si malgré tout vous avez un doute, je vous propose de lire le premier chapitre pour vous en faire une idée =)  
_

_Et j'ajoute que mon personnage ne deviendra pas la super-héroïne qui écrase les autres, qui fait toujours mieux, etc... de même qu'elle ne leur volera pas leurs répliques et leurs actions. Je dis ça parce que ça m'agace ce genre de truc._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Un jour comme les autres**_

Le jour où tout a commencé, je me trouvais au Taco Bell, le lieu où un grand nombre d'élèves de mon lycée se rendaient pour manger. Comme souvent seule, j'avais rapidement avalé un sandwich avant d'aller m'asseoir sur un petit muret un peu l'écart du restaurant pour lire. J'aurais pu rentrer mais l'idée ne me tentait pas tellement et je n'avais pas d'amis chez qui me réfugier. Et après tout, ce lieu était aussi bien qu'un autre.

Quand je parle de rentrer, évidemment, ce n'est pas chez moi. Je suis une pupille de l'Etat, ou plutôt, une gosse perdue parmi tant d'autres dans cette institution. Je venais à peine d'emménager dans ma nouvelle famille d'accueil. J'avais vécu toute ma vie à Chicago mais je n'avais cessé d'être trimballée de foyer en foyer alors vous pourrez comprendre que je ne suis pas la personne la plus équilibrée qui soit.

Mes nouveaux parents, si je puis dire, se nomment Alex et Samantha Carter. Des gens plutôt sympathiques, de même que leur fille de seize ans, Lindsay. Mais même si elle et moi avons presque le même âge, nous sommes bien trop différentes pour nous entendre. Elle est bien dans sa peau, heureuse, toujours entourée d'une foule d'amis. Tout mon contraire. Sans parler du fait qu'elle n'est probablement pas aussi enthousiasmée par ma présence que ses parents. Quant à eux, je suppose qu'ils faisaient tout pour me mettre à l'aise. Lorsque je suis arrivée chez eux, c'est-à-dire il y a environ deux semaines, j'avais déjà une chambre prête, mon nom sur la boîte aux lettres et même une banderole « Bienvenue à la maison ». Plus ringard, tu meurs. Mais soyons honnête, ils faisaient des efforts. Alex, le père de famille, m'avait proposé de l'aider à coacher l'équipe de football américain qu'il dirige, ce que j'ai refusé. Je ne supporte pas les morveux et ses joueurs ont douze ans à tout casser. Quant à Samantha, ma nouvelle mère de substitution, elle m'a inscrite à son cours de yoga. Résultat, chaque samedi soir, je suis obligée d'aller me tordre dans tous les sens pour lui faire plaisir et « créer des liens ». Génial, non ?

Certes, je me montrais peut-être de mauvaise foi, mais vous avez une idée du nombre de familles d'accueil que j'ai connu ? Une vingtaine au bas mot. Presque toutes font des efforts au début mais ça ne dure jamais très longtemps. Et hop, retour à la case départ orphelinat. Certaines sont comme ça, d'autres sont pires, mais la déception reste la même. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'à cet instant, je m'obstinai à refuser de rentrer chez moi. Samantha allait piquer une crise. On était dimanche et c'était le jour de Dieu. Le programme aurait dû être messe, après-midi en famille, soirée à honorer le Christ et dodo. Mais moi, je ne croyais pas en Dieu. Et s'il existait, il se la coulait douce au Paradis sans se soucier de nous.

J'ai levé les yeux de mon bouquin en entendant une voiture pétarader. Une vieille Buick en très mauvais état s'est garée à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Et qui en est descendu ? David Levin, le nouveau. Pas très grand, brun, mince. Mignon.

Et même si je ne lui avais jamais parlé, j'avais presque l'impression de le connaître. Qu'y avait-il à savoir sur lui ? Tout simplement que c'est le petit ami de Senna Wales. En réalité, je ne le connaissais qu'à travers elle. Senna, c'est une fille de notre lycée. Une grande blonde à la peau pâle et aux yeux gris. Et si ce que je vous dis sur elle vous semble banal, je vous assure qu'elle ne l'est pas.

Il y a quelque chose d'à la fois très attirant et très repoussant chez elle. Ce n'est pas une fille extrêmement populaire ou incroyablement belle mais quand elle vous choisissait, oui parce qu'elle vous _choisissait_, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, vous vous sentiez unique. Il est vraiment difficile de la qualifier. Elle est glaçante, fascinante, effrayante, captivante. Tout cela à la fois.

Quand elle vous regardait, vous aviez l'impression qu'elle lisait en vous. Et de votre côté, vous ne perceviez que ce qu'elle voulait bien vous laisser voir. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

Si je sais toutes ces choses, c'est parce qu'à une époque, elle m'avait choisi aussi. C'était l'année dernière, j'étais dans la cour du lycée lorsqu'elle s'est approchée de moi et m'a demandé de l'aider avec un devoir de biologie. Je ne suis pas mauvaise dans cette matière mais faire la charité aux autres, ce n'est pas mon truc. J'allais refuser quand elle m'a regardé dans les yeux, sous ses longs cils, et il s'est passé quelque chose de plutôt surprenant. J'ai laissé tomber toutes mes barrières, tous les remparts que je mets entre moi et les autres pour me protéger. Brusquement, en une seconde, elle était devenue l'amie que je n'avais eue, l'amie dont j'avais toujours rêvé, l'amie avec qui j'allais pouvoir tout partager.

Et c'est ainsi qu'a commencé notre amitié à sens unique.

Et si vous vous demandez comment une fille telle que Senna Wales a pu s'intéresser à moi, Morgan McCuller, sachez que je n'ai toujours pas la réponse.

Au fond, je crois que j'ai toujours su qu'elle ne tenait pas réellement à moi. Elle voulait quelque chose de moi, je ne sais pas quoi, mais elle ne l'a sans doute pas trouvé. Au bout de quelques semaines, elle s'est détournée de moi et a mis des distances entre nous. Comme je n'étais pas particulièrement surprise, je ne l'ai pas mal vécu mais j'ai subitement trouvé ma vie très ennuyeuse. Il émane quelque chose de dangereux de Senna, quelque chose d'étrange et une fois qu'elle disparaissait de votre vie, celle-ci vous semblait très vide.

Que trouvait-elle à ce David Levin ? Mystère. En tout cas, pas de doute, lui était amoureux. Il semblait un peu naïf, pas vraiment méchant et comme moi, mal à l'aise en société. A première vue, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant chez lui.

J'ai sursauté en voyant Christopher Hitchcock sortir du Taco Bell avec sa bande de potes. Il s'est dirigé d'un pas furieux vers David et lui a hurlé dessus. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'intervenir jusqu'à ce qu'un des types qui l'accompagnait lui donne un grand coup de poing. J'ai bondi sur mes pieds et je me suis dirigé vers eux. Je ne suis pas spécialement du genre à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais là, l'affaire me semblait plutôt mal engagée et inéquitable pour David. Toutefois, je n'ai rien eu à faire, Christopher s'est interposé de lui-même.

Si vous vous demandez qui est ce charmant garçon, sachez que c'est le guignol de notre lycée. Blond, bien bâti, plutôt séduisant, il ne cessait de faire des blagues de mauvais goût et parfois franchement lassantes. En fait, il me donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir une tête très remplie. Oh et plus important ; c'est l'ex de Senna. C'est amusant comme souvent les choses se rapportent à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me suis penchée près de David, plié en deux, et lui ait demandé d'une voix inquiète :

- Eh, ça va ? T'as pris un sacré coup.

J'ai lancé un regard à Christopher.

- Quatre contre un ? Très courageux dis donc !

Pile à cet instant, un vrai déluge de pluie nous a tous trempés de la tête aux pieds. Je suppose que Christopher s'apprêtait à me rétorquer une blague vaseuse mais April O'Brien et Jalil Sherman sont arrivés et l'ont interrompu.

April, c'est la demi-sœur de Senna. Si je disais de Lindsay, ma nouvelle sœur, qu'elle était mon contraire, je peux vous affirmer qu'April et Senna sont carrément le jour et la nuit. April est expansive, pleine de vie et plutôt populaire. Elle est aussi rousse et très jolie. Mais si elle avait son charme, elle n'avait rien de l'aura fascinante de sa demi-sœur. Et d'ailleurs, ces deux-là ne s'appréciaient pas trop. Peut-être qu'April était jalouse de Senna ? Je pense qu'à sa place, je le serais.

Quant à Jalil, c'est un type plutôt discret. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait un problème de timidité, je crois juste que le reste du monde ne l'intéresse pas. Il doit se sentir un peu supérieur avec son intelligence. Oui, parce qu'intelligent, il l'est. Il suffit de le voir en cours, il capte tout bien avant les autres. Et il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, il est tout à fait noir. Sa couleur de peau ne me dérange pas le moins du monde mais malheureusement, tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi. Je l'ai déjà vu se faire harceler par des Blancs au profil tout ce qu'il y a de plus américain mais aussi très bêtes.

April et moi avons volé au secours de David et l'avons aidé à se relever. Ce qu'il n'a peut-être pas apprécié puisqu'il nous a hurlé :

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous ?

Un peu ingrat, le garçon, mais avec son nez en compote, difficile de ne pas le plaindre.

- Je ne sais pas pour les autres, a répondu Christopher qui n'en loupait pas une, mais personnellement je regarde un type qui s'est fait éclater la tête et qui aurait bien besoin d'un nez de rechange. Sérieusement, avec quoi tu vas respirer maintenant ?

David a pris la mouche et ils ont échangé des remarques acerbes. Etonnamment, Christopher ne semblait plus vraiment énervé. Quant à moi, un bras toujours passé sous les épaules de Nez-En-Bouilli, je me suis un peu impatientée. La prochaine fois, je resterai sur mes fesses et je me contenterai de regarder.

- Ne me remercie pas, hein, c'est gratuit. Ce qui va l'être moins, c'est mon pull que tu as tâché avec ton sang, ai-je lancé, un peu maussade.

- T'es Morgan, c'est ça ? m'a demandé Christopher.

Eh oui, ce n'est pas facile la vie de sans-amis.

- Ouais, ai-je grogné. Je suis aussi la fille qui vient d'intervenir pour toi.

J'avais dit cela en regardant David. Il a un peu rougi et a semblé se souvenir de ses manières. Il m'a marmonné un « merci » et s'est essuyé son nez en sang sur sa manche.

- Je te rembourserai ton pull si tu veux, a-t-il ajouté.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ? a lancé April, légèrement amusée. Laissez-moi deviner. Je parie que c'est à cause de Senna.

Evidemment. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour réussir à provoquer un conflit sans être présente. C'était un vrai don chez Senna.

- On devrait se tirer, a conseillé Jalil, les flics risquent d'arriver.

- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, a déclaré David d'un air obstiné.

- Crois-en mon expérience, les flics ne sont pas du genre à se poser trop de questions. Ils embarquent d'abord, ils parlent ensuite, ai-je fait.

- Alors on est une mauvaise fille, hein ? a lancé Christopher en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

- Et de toute façon, qui parle de toi ? est intervenu Jalil, narquois. Je suis noir et je suis jeune. Si les flics s'amènent, ils m'embarqueront juste pour le principe. Alors dépêchez-vous avant que je devienne une bavure policière.

Nous avons tous échangé un regard et nous nous sommes éloignés du Taco Bell. David marchait comme s'il venait de se prendre la plus grosse cuite de sa vie et Christopher ne cessait de lui balancer des vannes - et à moi aussi, visiblement, l'idée que je sois une rebelle lui plaisait. April riait gentiment de la situation et Jalil jetait des regards par-dessus son épaule comme s'il redoutait vraiment que la police l'embarque. Quant à moi, j'avançais en secouant la tête, à demi-amusée par la situation. Je connaissais très peu ces gens, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec moi et je n'avais aucun point commun avec eux, mais je me sentais étrangement à l'aise à leurs côtés.

Peu importe, dès ce soir, ce drôle de moment serait oublié et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Chacun repartirait dans son petit monde.

* * *

Je suis arrivée chez moi à peu près une heure plus tard. Samantha m'attendait de pied ferme et je pense qu'elle m'aurait passé un savon si son mari ne l'en avait pas empêché. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas effaroucher la brebis égarée dès le début, hein… Nous nous sommes mis à table et devant nos délicieux plats végétariens - s'il vous plaît, notez l'ironie dans ma phrase - ma nouvelle sœur s'est mise à me raconter à sa journée à grand renfort de sourires éclatants, de gestes très démonstratifs et d'un embellissement de chaque événement. Essayait-elle vraiment de me faire regretter de ne pas avoir été à la messe ? Try again, sister.

Je suis sûre qu'elle était jalouse de moi, en fait. Elle, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait faire ce que ses parents lui disaient. Moi aussi en théorie, mais je prenais la tangente. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils voulaient vraiment de moi…

- Chérie, tu ne manges pas ? m'a demandé Mme Carter.

J'ai baissé les yeux sur mon assiette composée de brocolis, de haricots, de courgettes et de salade. Il y avait beaucoup trop de vert à mon goût. Un truc à vous donner le tournis, je vous jure.

- Désolée, la verdure me donne mal au cœur, ai-je répondu avec un sourire pas franchement avenant.

- Oh, on peut te faire autre chose, tu sais. Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce qui te plaît. Tu peux même venir faire le marché avec moi la prochaine fois, a répondu Samantha.

Oui parce que chez les Carter, on ne fait pas les courses comme dans les autres familles. Non, ici on fait le marché.

- Ne vous embêtez pas, je ne suis pas compliquée. Je me contente très bien de steaks, de pizzas et de McDo.

Samantha a pâli et son mari lui a posé une main réconfortante sur le bras. D'accord, je suppose que c'était vache. Je suis parfaitement consciente du fait que les membres de ma famille d'accueil sont des végétariens convaincus mais c'était trop tentant. Alex, Samantha et Lindsay m'ont dévisagé comme si j'étais une extraterrestre.

Ils étaient plutôt sympas mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient nunuches.

Du coup, lorsque j'ai demandé à sortir de table, ils n'ont pas essayé de me retenir et j'ai pu monter dans ma chambre. Toutefois, en grimpant les escaliers, je les ai entendus chuchoter avec fébrilité. Probablement qu'ils étaient en train d'analyser le cas si particulier qu'ils venaient de généreusement recueillir.

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de faire mes devoirs. Comme je ne pouvais pas sécher le lycée sans prendre le risque de voir débarquer une assistante sociale et de finir chez un juge, je me rebellais contre cette institution oppressante et inégalitaire en ne fichant rien. Je faisais acte de présence en cours mais il ne fallait pas m'en demander plus. J'ai un peu regardé la télé avant d'aller me coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, dès mon réveil, j'ai su ce que cette journée serait particulière. Appelez ça une intuition ou un sixième sens, peu importe, je l'ai senti. Et il se trouve que les événements m'ont donné raison.

Je me suis levée plus tôt que d'habitude. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller au lycée alors l'idée m'est venue que me trouver un petit coin tranquille pour lire pourrait m'aider à bien commencer la journée. Après avoir enfilé un débardeur blanc sur un short en jean, j'ai glissé un livre dans ma sacoche en bandoulière et je suis sortie. Il faisait frais, le soleil se levait à peine et de gros nuages encombraient le ciel qui prendrait sans doute une couleur bleue éclatante dans quelques heures. J'ai jeté un dernier regard à la maison des Carter, je savais qu'Alex et Samantha n'apprécieraient pas mon absence au petit déjeuner, et je me suis mise en route. Le quartier dans lequel nous vivions était probablement l'un des plus riches de la ville. Vous savez, le genre de quartiers où toutes les clôtures sont blanches et les pelouses d'un vert éclatant. Quant à l'extérieur de la maison des Carter, il était impeccable. Les fleurs et les buissons étaient taillés de près, la façade de l'habitation semblait avoir été fraîchement repeinte et il était impossible de trouver le moindre galet de travers dans le jardin.

Cette maison puait le bonheur plat et le rêve américain.

Je me suis éloignée et j'ai traversé la ville déserte à cette heure-ci. Je cherchais un endroit tranquille pour lire, ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisque les alentours étaient complètement silencieux. Seulement voilà, je sentais que je devais continuer de marcher. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. C'était comme ça, c'est tout.

Presque sans en avoir conscience, je suis arrivée au lac Michigan qui n'était pourtant pas la porte d'à côté en partant de chez les Carter. La première chose qui a attiré mon regard, c'est une silhouette assise derrière une rambarde de sécurité. J'ai aussitôt reconnu Senna.

J'ai ralenti le pas, méfiante. Quelque chose en moi me criait de m'en aller, de fuir le plus loin possible. C'est en voyant David s'avancer vers elle que j'ai remarqué les autres. Ils étaient tous là ; David, Jalil, Christopher et April.

- Salut, April, a lancé David.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? a-t-elle répondu.

Je me suis avancée et je crois qu'ils m'ont aperçu à ce moment-là. Ils ont eu l'air surpris.

- Bonne question.

Je me suis tournée vers Senna, je savais qu'elle seule avait la réponse.

- Je n'en sais rien, a lancé David en secouant la tête.

Jalil et Christopher sont venus nous rejoindre. Ils semblaient tout aussi perdus que moi. J'ai frissonné et je savais que ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Senna était toujours silencieuse.

- Dites, les mecs, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? a demandé Christopher.

- Non, je mettais ce sentiment de malaise sur le compte d'une séquelle neurologique, lui a répondu David en indiquant son nez.

- Moi, mon cerveau va bien, est intervenu Jalil. C'est mon estomac qui me dit de me tirer d'ici.

- Ca vient d'elle, ai-je murmuré avec un regard en direction de Senna.

Ils m'ont tous regardé. Et si personne ne m'a répondu, j'ai compris à leur mine gênée et soucieuse qu'ils le pressentaient aussi.

- C'est étrange, a fait Christopher, nous sommes tous ici, et elle aussi. Dans quel but ?

- Je l'ai entendue sortir très tôt ce matin, a expliqué April. Nos chambres ne sont séparées que par une mince cloison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais… euh… j'ai eu l'impression que je devais la suivre.

- A quoi ça rime ? s'est exclamé Christopher.

Il s'était exprimé un peu plus fort mais Senna ne nous prêtait aucune attention.

- Pose-lui la question, a dit April.

Et là, Senna s'est levée en nous regardant. Et si nous étions confus, elle semblait l'être aussi. Mon cœur s'est serré dans ma poitrine. Je sentais qu'il allait se produire quelque chose de terrible.

Ses lèvres ont formé un mot, « non » peut-être. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

L'univers a basculé.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas si des gens lisent encore des fanfictions sur Everworld mais si c'est le cas, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me laissiez votre avis._

_Ce serait une source de motivation et ça me donnerait envie de poster le plus vite possible. (Et les auteurs ont tendance à se démotiver s'ils ont l'impression que leur travail ne plaît à personne.)_

_Je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de Morgan, de mon écriture, etc... Bref, tout ce que vous en avez pensé quoi !  
_


	2. Bienvenue à Everworld

_Bonjour à tous !_

_D'abord, merci à Mana Miya pour sa review très appréciée. Ensuite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Bienvenue à Everworld**_

Le décor autour de moi s'était mis à se mélanger. Je voyais toujours la digue, je voyais toujours le lac Michigan et plus important encore, je discernais toujours parfaitement Senna, assise en face de nous, mais tout n'était plus aussi net comme si quelque chose était venu s'ajouter à ce décor. Il y avait toutes ces sensations, toutes ces odeurs, tous ces sons. J'essayais désespérément d'analyser ce qui se passait lorsque les alentours, ou plutôt la perception que j'en avais, se sont mis à trembler. Le ciel et la digue se sont mis à tourner en spirale et j'ai ressenti une forte nausée. Par reflexe et en espérant ainsi m'empêcher de vomir, j'ai baissé les yeux sur mes mains. Et là, horreur. Ma peau avait disparu, je voyais ma chair à nu, mes muscles, mes os, mes articulations, mes tendons. J'ai poussé un hurlement terrifié. Avais-je été dépecée ?

La terre s'est fendue sous mes pieds mais fait étrange, la fissure était nette, propre, et aucun bloc de pierre n'est tombé dans le vide. Ni même moi d'ailleurs, qui flottait au-dessus du trou comme par magie. J'ai poussé un deuxième cri. J'ai levé les yeux et comme le sol, le ciel s'était ouvert en deux. J'ai brusquement eu l'impression que ma peau prenait feu ; un soleil, qui n'avait rien à voir avec _notre_ soleil, venait d'apparaître. Je sentais sa morsure sur mon corps comme s'il se trouvait trop près de moi ou bien qu'il était trop chaud.

Je crois avoir entendu David hurler, mais comme la peur faisait retentir une sonnette d'alarme dans ma tête et que le sang me battait aux tempes, je n'ai pas réussi à distinguer ce qu'il disait. Quelle importance, nous allions forcément mourir.

Et soudain, le lac Michigan s'est soulevé comme une monstrueuse cascade qui apparaîtrait sans crier gare. Les vagues géantes qui la constituaient se sont tordues et distordues jusqu'à prendre la forme non moins terrifiante d'un loup gigantesque. Et quand je dis un loup gigantesque, je parle d'une montagne, d'une monstruosité qui devait bien mesurer plus de six mètres de hauteur. Ses yeux jaune et brun, plus larges que la table dans le jardin des Carter, brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Sa gueule terrifiante aux crocs longs comme mes jambes s'est ouverte derrière Senna. Celle-ci s'est tournée et a esquissé un geste pour se défendre. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu rester immobile que cela n'aurait rien changé. Il y a eu un éclair blanc et la mâchoire animale s'est refermée sur Senna. Presque avec douceur. Comme si la monstruosité devant moi essayait de ne pas la blesser.

- Senna ! a hurlé une voix que j'ai reconnue comme celle de David.

En un instant, tout est redevenu normal. Ma peau est réapparue sur ma chair, le sol s'est reformé sous mes pieds et le ciel s'est reconstitué devant moi.

Le loup replongeait dans l'eau, disparaissant lentement avec Senna emprisonnée entre ses crocs. Prison indestructible dont elle n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper seule. Bientôt, Senna et la bête s'évanouiraient dans le lac.

David s'est élancé vers eux. Sa démarche était bancale, il tremblait, mais je ne pouvais qu'admirer son courage.

- David, non ! s'est écrié Jalil.

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec lui. De toute façon, mon corps restait figé, complètement paralysé par l'effroi et le choc.

- Tu veux rire ! On ne va tout de même pas rester les bras croisés alors que cette bestiole vient carrément de la gober, a rétorqué Christopher.

Il s'est mis à courir. Moi aussi. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Je n'étais pourtant pas du genre à venir au secours des autres, surtout si cela mettait en péril ma propre vie.

J'avais vaguement conscience qu'April et Jalil nous suivaient. Le bruit de nos pas résonnait sur le sol pavé de la digue tandis que tout autour de nous, le monde se distordait.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je courrais ? Cette bête allait se saisir de moi comme elle s'était saisie de Senna, j'allais être avalée par ce lac, noyée, dévorée peut-être… C'était complètement fou et irrationnel, mais je courais quand même.

Et soudain, mes pieds ont rencontré le vide. Plus question de revenir en arrière, j'ai fait le seul choix qui s'offrait à moi ; j'ai sauté.

* * *

J'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête. Elle me posait des questions, essayait de décrypter mon âme. Malgré moi, des souvenirs désagréables, refoulés, me sont revenus en mémoire et j'ai été forcée de les affronter. Mais la voix n'était ni inamicale, ni malveillante. Elle voulait simplement savoir qui j'étais, qui j'étais vraiment. Elle semblait venir de nulle part et je ne la reconnaissais pas.

Je flottais dans une espèce de vide où je n'avais plus aucune sensation et à vrai dire, je me sentais plutôt bien. Alors vous comprendrez ma stupeur lorsque j'ai été brutalement tirée de cette quiétude.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour analyser ce qui m'arrivait. Et ensuite, je me suis mise à hurler, hurler, hurler… J'étais pendue par les bras, collée contre une muraille en pierre, suspendue à une dizaine de mètres d'une crête aux rochers déchiquetés. Une chute ne pardonnerait pas.

Je rêvais, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Je me suis débattue dans mes liens et j'ai senti un liquide chaud ruisseler le long de mes bras. En levant les yeux, j'ai vu que les épaisses cordes tressées qui me reliaient au mur mordaient sans pitié dans mes poignets.

Seul réconfort, mon sac en bandoulière était toujours enroulé autour de mon cou. Dans ce genre de situation, on se raccroche à ce qu'on peut.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avais-je pu me retrouver suspendue à la muraille d'un… château ? Impossible de confondre ce parapet et ces créneaux en pierre avec autre chose.

- Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ai-je entendu.

C'était la voix d'April. Je me suis tournée sur ma droite - enfin autant qu'il m'était possible ainsi saucissonnée - et j'ai vu les quatre guignols avec qui j'avais fait la bêtise de sauter dans ce lac. J'ai failli m'évanouir de soulagement. Pour une fois, la solitaire dans l'âme que j'étais n'aurait pu être plus heureuse de ne pas être seule. Jalil était suspendu à ma gauche et Christopher, David et April se trouvaient à ma droite. Ils étaient dans le même état que moi ; leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, leurs poignets écorchés et leur teint blafard. Mais seules April et moi avions repris connaissance. Elle aussi avait toujours son sac à dos.

- Aucune idée, ai-je répondu.

Je l'ai regardé se tordre dans ses liens et j'ai ajouté en grimaçant :

- Euh, April, si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de trop bouger. Si ces machins lâches, tu risques d'avoir un problème à l'atterrissage.

Elle a baissé les yeux et la pâleur naturelle de son teint s'est accentuée.

- Où sommes-nous ? s'est-elle exclamée.

- J'allais te poser la même question. A ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de château à Chicago. Va savoir, on a peut-être été kidnappés par des obsédés de l'époque médiévale ? Genre des joueurs de Age of Empires ?

Ma plaisanterie ne lui a pas tiré le plus infime des sourires mais globalement, elle maitrisait plutôt bien sa peur. Quant à moi, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé, j'avais repris le contrôle de moi-même. Inutile de paniquer. Il fallait réfléchir méthodiquement. Les autres allaient-ils bien ? Qui nous avait attaché ici ? Comment sortir de cette galère ? J'attribuais ce calme soudain à ce que l'on appelle « l'effet de groupe ». April faisait preuve d'un sang-froid surprenant et me communiquait cet état d'esprit. En résumé, je n'étais ni plus ni moins qu'un mouton comme les trois quarts du commun des mortels.

David s'est réveillé peu après. Il avait l'air sonné mais il n'a pas paniqué. C'est seulement quand il nous a demandé si Senna était là que j'ai réalisé que nous avions oublié quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Non, enfin je ne l'ai pas vue, a répondu April. Mais elle est peut-être du côté de Morgan et de Jalil.

- Morgan ? Est-ce que tu la vois ? s'est empressé de me demander David d'une voix anxieuse.

- Non, mais…

- Jalil ! m'a-t-il interrompu. Jalil, réveille-toi.

Il s'est réveillé en sursaut. Et bien entendu, personne ne se trouvait à sa gauche. J'avais beau me dévisser le cou, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une sixième silhouette. A vrai dire, je m'en fichais un peu pour le moment. La douleur qui me vrillait les poignets et l'éclat tranchant des rochers en dessous de moi retenaient toute mon attention. Avec un peu chance, Senna avait réussi à s'échapper. C'était une fille intelligente, si quelqu'un pouvait se tirer de cette situation, c'était bien elle.

Christopher a repris connaissance peu après, et il semblait avoir décidé qu'il rêvait. Les autres continuèrent à déblatérer sur la situation tandis que je regardais au loin. Je n'étais pas experte en la matière mais il me semblait que nous nous tenions devant un lac ou un gigantesque trou d'eau. Le château auquel nous étions suspendus se dressait entre deux falaises et ses fondations prenaient naissance dans les énormes blocs de pierre naturels.

J'ai sursauté en apercevant une petite forme au loin qui progressait dans notre direction. J'ai dû me concentrer pour parvenir à assimiler cette forme à ce qu'elle était vraiment ; un bateau. Sa voile était rouge, carrée et agrémentée d'un symbole que je ne parvenais pas encore à identifier. Les autres l'avaient-ils vu ? Seul David regardait devant lui.

- Vous avez vu ça ? ai-je demandé.

- De quoi tu parles ? a répondu Jalil, agacé. Du château, du vide, ou des rochers qui attendent tranquillement qu'on s'écrase dessus ?

- Il y a un bateau, est intervenu David.

- Ils nous aideront peut-être, a fait Christopher. Oh non, je n'en peux plus. Mes poignets sont en sang, et je crois bien que j'ai une épaule démise.

- Il y a de l'aspirine dans mon sac à dos, a dit April. Je dois toujours l'avoir, mais il ne sera pas facile d'aller y chercher quelque chose.

- Dites, si je me mets à hurler de toutes mes forces, vous croyez qu'il y a une chance pour que les types dans le bateau m'entendent ? ai-je lancé, pleine d'espoir.

- Ils sont à plus d'un kilomètre, a observé Jalil. Même si le son se propage mieux à la verticale qu'à l'horizontale, surtout quand il y a du vent, je pense que tu te seras usé les cordes vocales bien avant qu'ils soient dans un périmètre suffisamment restreint pour t'entendre.

Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre. Nous étions suspendus à plus de dix mètres de hauteur, notre survie était en jeu, et il trouvait le moyen de me faire un cours de physique sur le son ?

- Un simple non, ça aurait pu le faire aussi, a répliqué Christopher qui n'en menait pas large. C'est un cauchemar. Forcément. Senna, le loup et tout le reste, ça ne peut pas être autre chose.

- Moi, je ne pense pas, a déclaré Jalil. Tout cela dure depuis trop longtemps. Et puis l'ambiance n'est pas celle d'un rêve. Elle est bizarre, mais je crois que nous sommes dans la réalité. Si je pousse mes pieds en arrière, je m'éloigne du mur. La cause et l'effet. Dans les rêves, cette logique n'existe plus. On y perd aussi la notion du temps. Non, ceci est bien la réalité.

- Mince ! s'est exclamé Christopher.

Et il s'est mis à hurler à pleins poumons. J'ai rapidement perdu patience avec ses cris inutiles qui me vrillaient les oreilles.

- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? ai-je grogné. Essaie plutôt de réfléchir à un plan !

J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et il s'est mis à crier encore plus fort.

Bon c'est vrai, étant donné que j'avais moi-même donné de la voix tout à l'heure, j'étais peut-être un peu de mauvaise foi. Je crois que je lui en voulais toujours de ne pas m'avoir reconnue hier sur le parking. D'accord, je n'étais pas la personne la plus populaire du lycée mais quand même, nous avions grandi dans la même ville ! Ah, et il y avait les nerfs aussi. Oui parce que j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser. Je ne savais pas si j'allais me mettre à hurler, à pleurer, ou à taper des pieds contre le mur comme une enfant de cinq ans, mais il allait forcément se passer quelque chose si je n'obtenais pas des réponses _immédiatement._

- Impossible, s'est exclamé David.

J'ai sursauté. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il semblait ne pas en mener large.

- C'est une galère !

- Tu l'as dit, pour une galère, c'est une vraie galère, a répliqué Christopher qui a arrêté pendant une seconde de me casser les oreilles.

Ce qui n'a pas duré.

- Non, je voulais dire que c'est une galère viking, s'est expliqué David. Un drakkar, si tu préfères.

Il avait raison. Le bateau avançait vers nous, la voile gonflée par le vent. Il était gigantesque. Des hommes à la chevelure blonde ou rousse, presque tous recouverts par une épaisse toison au niveau du menton, se pressaient sur le pont. La proue, si c'est bien comme ça qu'on appelle la pointe d'un navire, formait une tête de dragon. Et sur les deux extrémités du bateau, au niveau de l'eau, je discernais des rames. Beaucoup de rames. De ce que j'en savais, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne faisait plus avancer les bateaux de cette taille en ramant. Non, on était au vingt-et-unième siècle, et on était passé du feu à l'électricité, du cheval à la voiture, des rames au moteur.

- Impossible, ai-je soufflé à mon tour.

Malheureusement, ces gens-là n'avaient pas franchement l'air au courant.

* * *

Hypnotisée, j'ai regardé le bateau, enfin le _drakkar_, continuer de s'approcher. J'ai tout de même réussi à jeter un rapide coup d'œil à mes compagnons ; David semblait fasciné, Christopher avait l'air d'hésiter entre hurler et se mettre à rire et April avait la bouche grand ouverte. Quant à Jalil, même si son visage restait impassible, ses yeux examinaient le navire sous toutes ses coutures. Son cerveau de surdoué était probablement en train d'analyser le pourquoi du comment de la situation.

J'ai reporté mon regard sur les hommes dans le bateau. Ils avaient vraiment l'air sale, comme s'ils n'avaient pas pris de douche depuis des lustres. Et leurs cheveux hirsutes, gras et emmêlées me donnaient la vague impression qu'aller chez le coiffeur, ce n'était pas leur truc. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire ; que diraient Samantha et Lindsay, elles qui prenaient toujours soin de leur apparence de manière presque obsessive ?

Et puis, il y avait leurs vêtements. Peu importe où nous étions, le cuir devait être revenu à la mode par ici. Enfin quand je parle de cuir, je parle de vrai cuir. Pas de l'imitation toute lisse et toute brillante, non, le cuir encore accompagné des poils et probablement de l'odeur. Ils étaient tous armés de lourdes épées ou de haches, et protégés par d'épaisses côtes de mailles.

- C'est quoi cette blague ? s'est étranglé Christopher, résumant notre état d'esprit à tous.

Lorsque le navire a enfin accosté à un quai, tous les hommes sont devenus étrangement silencieux. Ils jetaient des regards méfiants autour d'eux et essayaient d'être le plus discrets possible. Ils avaient peur de quelque chose. Et si jusque-là tout allait bien - entre guillemets, bien sûr - les choses ont commencé à devenir bizarres. Trois moutons ont été amenés sur le quai et l'un d'eux a été plaqué sur une sorte de pierre noire et plate. Ses bêlements incessants m'ont retourné l'estomac.

- Je vous préviens, le spectacle ne va pas être joli à voir, a déclaré Jalil d'un ton calme.

Lorsqu'un vieillard barbu à l'air pas commode s'est avancé vers l'autel - parce que c'était bien un autel, pas de doute là-dessus - j'ai abandonné et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je n'avais aucune envie d'assister à ce qui allait se passer. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces d'occulter les sons qui me parvenaient ; les bêlements, les respirations accélérées de mes compagnons et enfin, le cri d'April. J'ai refusé d'ouvrir les yeux jusqu'à ce que Jalil m'ait affirmé que c'était fini. Ensuite, j'ai essayé d'ignorer le sang sur l'autel et les cadavres des trois moutons.

Soudain, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer et un frisson m'a traversé. Un souffle bruyant et nauséabond venait me chatouiller la nuque. J'ai instantanément deviné qu'une puanteur pareille ne pouvait venir que d'une très grosse bébête. Qui est plus, d'une bébête carnivore. J'ai levé les yeux, terrifiée, et j'ai reconnu le loup qui avait enlevé Senna et qui nous avait tous entraînés dans cette galère.

- Remontez-les et conduisez-les à mon père, a grondé l'animal d'une voix monstrueuse.

J'ai failli m'évanouir.

Cependant, je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion puisque j'ai senti qu'on me faisait remonter la paroi. J'ai bien cru que mes épaules allaient se détacher du reste du corps.

Je serrais les dents, terrifiée et furieuse, mais tout de même plus terrifiée que furieuse. Des larmes incontrôlables me montaient aux yeux et avec la douleur qui me vrillait les épaules et les bras, j'avais du mal à discerner ce qui me perturbait le plus. J'ai été tirée sur le parapet par des mains gantées et jetée par terre. Mes dents ont claqué à cause du choc. J'ai essayé de reprendre mes esprits et je me suis mise à avancer à quatre pattes en tâtonnant. Je voulais désespérément échapper à ce qui allait m'arriver, rien de bon ne pouvait ressortir d'une telle situation. Un pied recouvert d'une sorte de protection en fer m'a écrasé la main et j'ai poussé un cri. A travers mes lames, j'ai vaguement aperçu le regard compatissant qu'April me lançait.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? a demandé Christopher.

Comme je lui tournais le dos, je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai clairement entendu le bruit d'un impact, d'un coup.

- Silence ! s'est exclamé une voix qui a ensuite ajouté sur un ton sadique : Taisez-vous tant que vous le pouvez. Vous parlerez bientôt. Vous direz tout et prierez d'avoir encore plus à dire quand vous vous trouverez devant le grand Loki.

Qui ça ?

Nos persécuteurs ont détaché nos poignets et nous ont forcés à nous relever. J'ai enfin pu voir ce dont-ils avaient l'air ; d'espèces de rocs ambulants croisés avec des rhinocéros. Ils mesuraient plus de deux mètres de haut et ne comptaient que trois doigts à chacune de leurs mains. Oh et, ils étaient armés bien sûr. Je crois que j'étais trop exténuée et terrifiée pour m'étonner de leur apparence. Et puis, ils faisaient franchement pâle figure à côté du loup gigantesque.

Nous avons marché un bon moment le long d'un rempart avant d'avoir droit à un super spectacle. Nos gardes nous ont arrêtés devant une espèce de cour où des hommes s'entraînaient au combat et où d'autres monstres se prenaient la cuite de leur vie.

- T'as vu, c'est happy hour chez les monstres, a chuchoté Christopher à David.

Je lui ai donné un petit coup de coude en voyant un de nos gardes se tourner vers lui. Une lèvre fendue ne lui suffisait pas ?

Et c'est là que nous avons eu la chance de voir un pauvre homme qui débitait un discours incompréhensible se faire jeter dans une espèce de fosse. J'aurais préféré ne pas entendre les hurlements qu'il a poussés en atteignant le fond. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait là-dedans mais je n'avais aucune envie de le découvrir. Nos gardes avaient fait passer leur message.

Nous avons continué d'avancer pendant ce qui nous a paru une éternité. Nous avons descendu un escalier en colimaçon puis nous nous sommes engouffrés dans un enchevêtrement de tunnels aussi longs qu'ennuyeux et nous avons fini par arriver devant un autre escalier. Il conduisait à une tour, un donjon peut-être. J'avais de grandes lacunes sur tout ce qui concernait le Moyen âge et les châteaux d'époque mais il m'était impossible d'ignorer ça. Quand j'étais petite et que ma mère - ma vraie mère - était encore à mes côtés, elle me lisait très souvent des histoires. Ma préférée était un conte de fées, Raiponce. Je l'adorais, principalement parce que la plupart des enfants ne la connaissaient pas. Dans cette histoire, une méchante sorcière emprisonnait une magnifique princesse dans un donjon. Cette dernière s'en tirait grâce à un habile stratagème totalement irréalisable ; elle se laissait pousser les cheveux et après les avoir coupés, elle s'en servait pour descendre de la tour en rappel. Dans ma situation, j'avais comme un doute sur le succès d'une telle entreprise en cas de tentative.

Il nous a fallu un bon moment pour gravir les escaliers. Mes cuisses, trop peu habituées à ce genre d'effort, me faisaient un mal de chien. Vers la fin, je me demandais comment il m'était encore possible d'avancer mais mes jambes faisaient tout le travail pour moi, presque indépendamment de ma volonté. En gros, malgré la douleur physique, mon inconscient ou quelque chose dans le genre devait avoir compris l'enjeu de la situation : marche ou crève.

Après un petit couloir, nous sommes entrés dans une salle démesurée dont le toit voûté était soutenu par d'énormes poutres. Des tapisseries aux couleurs sombres recouvraient les murs et le sol était pavé de pierres noires rayonnantes de propreté. La déco était franchement loin d'être affreuse, surtout en comparaison avec ce que nous avions vu jusque-là.

Et tout au bout de cette pièce se trouvait un trône gigantesque. Et quand je dis gigantesque, c'est que sa hauteur était à peu près équivalente à celle d'une maison. Cependant, il était tout à fait aux proportions de l'homme qui y était assis et du loup qui faisait les cent pas juste devant. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau faisait une sorte de blocage, comme s'il essayait désespérément d'ignorer l'absurdité de la situation, l'absurdité de la taille de cet homme et de cet animal.

Nos gardes se sont inclinés et nous ont forcés à continuer de marcher. Plus nous avancions, plus je devais me dévisser le cou pour observer l'homme sur le trône. La première chose qui m'a frappé - enfin, après sa taille - c'est sa beauté. Il ressemblait à un Viking, en mieux habillé et en plus propre. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient un visage mince aux traits altiers et à l'expression cruelle. Et l'autre chose qui m'a frappé, c'est l'aura de puissance et de danger qui émanait de lui. C'était le genre de type avec qui il ne vous viendrait jamais à l'esprit d'aller vous marrer. Et d'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas exactement dans la meilleure des humeurs.

Quant à moi, j'avançais à reculons. Cet homme, si c'en était bien un, ne m'inspirait rien de bon, et si on m'avait donné le choix, j'aurais préféré éviter de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Mes genoux s'entrechoquaient et ma peur devait sans doute se lire ouvertement sur mon visage. Mes compagnons semblaient dans le même état et seul David faisait l'effort de dissimuler son effroi. Pas très bien, si vous voulez mon avis.

Pour le moment, le monstrueux géant ne faisait pas plus attention à nous qu'à une mouche sur le mur.

- C'est qui ça ? ai-je murmuré.

Je me suis raidie, attendant les coups qu'un de nos gardes ne tarderait pas à faire pleuvoir sur moi, mais rien n'est venu. Soit ils ne m'avaient pas entendu, soit ils n'osaient pas en face de celui qui était indubitablement leur chef.

- Loki, m'a répondu Jalil à voix basse. Le dieu de la Destruction.

Pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, je l'ai regardé sans comprendre. J'ai voulu répliquer que c'était impossible mais pile à cet instant, j'ai senti les poils de ma nuque se hérisser. Loki, si c'était bien son nom, dardait sur nous un regard brûlant et menaçant. J'avais cette horrifiante impression qu'il était capable de descendre de son trône pour nous massacrer et se servir de nos os comme cure-dents.

- Bienvenue ! lança-t-il d'une voix tonitruante. Bienvenue à Everworld !

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis, positifs ou non. Si vous avez des critiques constructives, n'hésitez pas, je prends tous les conseils._

_A bientôt !_


End file.
